


More Than What Meets The Eye

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: At Dead Of Night (Video Game)
Genre: ... Perhaps A Teensy Bit Of Fluff, Angry Harvey, Angry Jimmy, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoyed Dr. Bose, Attempt at Humor, Bad Parenting, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Confused Maya, Crying, Depressed Jimmy, Depressed Rose, Eventual Fluff, Evil Hugo Punch, Father-Son Relationship, For Some Strange Reason, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Horror, Hugo Punch Is An Actual Asshole, I Almost Never Write Horror Stories, I Tried, Infatuation, Insanity, Insecurity, Items, Jimmy Has A Fascination Towards Maya, Jimmy Redemption, Jimmy is an asshole, Jimmy's Dad Was An Asshole, Maybe Most Of The Time, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mirror Of Possession, Mother-Son Relationship, Murder Mystery, Not That Much Ideas Here, Oblivious Rose, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Poor Amy Bell, Poor Dr. Bose, Poor Everyone, Poor Harvey, Possession, Psychological Horror, Sad Amy Bell, Scared Maya, Scary, Slow To Update, Still, Survival, Survival Horror, There Will Be Some Chapters Of That, With A Couple Twists, a bit OOC, but I will try, finding friends, hopefully, i guess, more likely, mostly canon, okay, perhaps, poor maya, sad Jimmy, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Maya stays at a hotel with her friends. Not much drama usually happens in her life. Her friends thought the hotel owner, Jimmy, was a bit odd at times. Maya didn't think much of it.However, spending a night in that hotel will change that.
Relationships: Jimmy Hall & Maya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Settling In For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I may suck at writing horror, but this game deserves a fanfic, so... watch out for graphic violence and death. If you don't like either, don't read this.

"Hello?" A young woman, named Maya, calls out for the owner as she enters into the hotel. "Is anyone here?"

She wanders about a bit, looking through a couple of small rooms before proceeding towards the main desk. One of the rooms contains arcades. She notes that perhaps she could be allowed to play with those if she found the time to. Finally, she stops in front of the desk. Maya's eyes scans through all the items on the table. She hesitantly rings the bell and waits for anyone to make an appearance.

Suddenly, a man pops out from under said desk. Maya almost screeches as she jumps in shock. What was that guy playing at? 

'Please don't tell me he's the owner...' Her mind feels assaulted slightly once he tells her exactly what she doesn't want to hear, "Hello! I am the owner of Sea View Hotel." _Figures._ "It seems your friends are very loyal. They bought you a hotel room!"

'Well, this seems kind of awkward.'

"... Well," _Heh, at least this makes him feel a bit awkward too._ "let me introduce myself to you. My name is Jimmy Hall. What is your name, if I might ask?"

"Maya." She answers a little too quickly.

"Mayaaa...?"

"Maya. Just Maya." She shakes off his question.

Jimmy starts searching through the paperwork to see if he can find out her full name.

... "Hmm. So, you are 'Just Maya'."

She almost rolls her eyes at his stupid, little joke, but something warns her that she should hold that back. Instead, she just gives him a forced smile.

"So, did you come here to witness my show?"

"... Your show?"

"Yes. I play as this comedic sociopath known as Hugo Punch who says rude things that are meant to be funny but may not be for some people. It is approximately at midnight. Are you interested in going?" Jimmy looks hopeful.

Maya is about to say yes, but she doesn't really want to. After all, she did walk the whole way here since her friends left her behind and all that fun jazz.

So, no. She needs to sleep.

"No thanks. I will just go to bed." She shakes her head.

"Oh, come on! The show is the best in town. Are you sure you don't want to watch it?" His face shows a little strain like he's trying to hold something back.

"No... not really." She laughs nervously, taking a couple small steps back.

"... Are you sure you don't want me to twist your arm over it?" His smile widens.

'Okay, there's _definitely_ something wrong with him.' Maya thinks.

"I'm sorry. I think I'll just go and get my much needed sleep. Here, let me explain." Jimmy pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. "Remember when you told me about my friends paying for my room here?"

 _"Yeeeees?"_ Jimmy utters slowly as he expects her to give a very reasonable explanation. He even taps his foot for good measure.

"My friends are kind of politely rude, if that's the correct way of putting it. They did buy me a room, but they left me before I could make it to them on time. So, I had to walk all the way here by myself." Maya becomes a little angry just thinking about it.

Jimmy frowns. Perhaps her friends aren't so loyal after all? He didn't expect this.

"Alright. Fine, fine." He sighs with understanding, but a hint of defeat. "Here's your key to Room 101. Have a good night's sleep." He smiles. It definitely wasn't as forced and odd like the last ones he did. Maya is truly confused about his behavior now. But, at least the awkwardness has seeped away.

"Right back to you, Mr. Hall." Maya finally feels comfortable enough to give a smile too. She walks away as Jimmy reminds her, "Oh! And make sure you drop the key in the box tomorrow. After all, this is the only night you're staying here for."

"Okay!" She answers back, then unlocks Room 101 and proceeds inside. The distant door clicks shut.

Jimmy sighs. Even though Maya's situation is completely not her fault, it still irks him that she wasn't even the _slightest_ bit interested in seeing his show.

" _Ugh._ The best show in town and still no takers." He rummages through his items with sharp impatience. "Why do I even bother with the show when all the audience I get is only interested in YouTune and MyFace? I just don't understand it." He sees his bat on the desk. He is not willing to take it. After all, he did just meet her. It wouldn't make sense for him to lose his mind over one small conversation he had with someone who's only been here for a few minutes.

 _ **"Now, what is this I see here?"**_ A familiar voice echoes in Jimmy's head without permission.

"No, not now. Not this time." Jimmy snaps as he steps away from the bat.

_**"Cowardice? You've never changed. Not since you were born. You will forever be weak."** _

"Quiet! I'd rather be weak than a complete psychopath like you!" Jimmy shouts.

_**"Oh, really? Then kill yourself. Would that seriously be a better choice for you?"** _

Jimmy squeezes a fist against his mouth as he's about to cry with frustration and fear. "No. I don't want to die." His voice is a mere whisper.

_**"Then, it is for the best if you listen to me at all times. I am The Great Hugo, after all. Now, grab the bat and teach her and her friends a lesson on respecting those above them."** _

Jimmy is losing a bit of control, but something this time told him to fight back. He did. Hugo somehow isn't in control of his body and mind. At least, for now. Jimmy feels like he popped a vein forcing Hugo from overtaking his very being. "Hugo, just leave them alone! They are paying customers. What have they ever done to you?"

 _ **"Oh, nothing in particular."**_ Hugo is mocking him with pretend innocence. **_"I suppose it will not hurt to get a good night's sleep once in a great while. It sure looks like you need it."_** Jimmy feels free from Hugo's control for once. However, the owner knows that won't last long.

But, that demon letting him go once is better than nothing.

Jimmy becomes a teensy annoyed. "Oh, so _now_ you care about my well-being? How convenient."

**_"Of COURSE I care about you. Go to bed."_ **

"Wait... so that's it? It was as simple as this?"

 _ **"Go. To. Bed. If I have to repeat myself, then you will not like the consequences. Do not make me change my mind. I could care less about anyone, not even the likes of you. Your body is weak, therefore I am not capable on doing what I want to do. So, sleep shall suffice this time. Tomorrow is when the real fun will begin."**_ And just like that, Hugo disappears from the crevasses of Jimmy's mind.

Jimmy is genuinely enthusiastic. He did not remember the last time he had felt such a uplifting feeling before in his life.

As he proceeds to bed, he knows that his happiness will be shortlived.

And it's not only because he's depressed.


	2. December, 1975

_'Don't worry yourself, Rosemary.' Rose reminded herself. 'Perhaps this will make things better. I hope this news will make Hugo happy.' The woman laid a hand delicately on her lower stomach. She pet it a little. She smiled because if she didn't, then she would just get more worried and cause Hugo to get all flustered. 'Maybe having a baby will calm him some. It **has** to. All I wish is for my dear husband to be humbled.'_

_Rose sighed, let her hand drop to the side, then left their bedroom, the door ajar. Even though she felt hopeful about telling Hugo the news, her legs were still reluctant from not getting wobbly. The stairs leading to the ground floor made it so much worse for her. She knew it wouldn't have been that way if she used the elevator. She couldn't and wouldn't do that, though. Elevators were one of her biggest fears._

_Rose knew the one place Hugo would be at right now. He had to be on stage in that expansive room of tables and chairs for his fans to eat and drink while enjoying a good show. That was one of the only things that got the couple loads of money._

_Rose appeared at the doorway, watching Hugo spread his comedy about like a natural while acting cryptic at the same time. She had to admit... his comedy was pretty harsh at times. He had no patience for some people who came to the show once and clearly showing disinterest towards it._

_"If you hate the show, then leave. The door is wide open for a reason. It allows newcomers in as much as it allows losers like you to leave." Hugo's deep voice would ring throughout the whole room with the audience being completely silent. Once the person leaves, the audience cheers on the loudest it ever does._

_Then, his horrid jokes began to happen. They always seemed to appear towards the end when he got too confident._

_"That was your friend? Wow. Maybe finding friends isn't your greatest talent."_

_The audience remained silent once again, but for a very different reason._

_"Come on! What's happened with all of you? You know smiling makes all of you look prettier."_

**_Silence._ **

_"Alright, alright. If we're going to be looking smug for tonight, then it may be best if you all would leave. Either you feel better, or you give up on my entertainment and leave for a while. I know my comedy isn't the most safest, but at least it doesn't **kill** people."_

_Everyone left._

_*****_

_Hugo Hall was in a very horrible mood the rest of the night. Rose was beyond hesitant to tell him about the baby. He had avoided talking to anyone after the disaster of his show that night. He even avoided his wife. That night must've been the most important to him. She didn't know why. What was so different about that night?_

_She slowly proceeded to their bedroom. Hugo was in there sulking in front of their mirror. Rose heard her husband grumbling with himself at the mirror. She slightly held the door ajar and pressed her ear closer._

_"Come on, Hugo! It was just one show. People won't even be affected by this. They will still come and go while some others will forever remain loyal. You've got all the power in your hands. You have the show. The fame. The hotel. My wife. Nothing will get in my way. Everything will work out just fine, Hugo."_

_Rose always felt a bit weirded out that Hugo could only talk to himself in the mirror, but never to her. Maybe her husband was always an extreme introvert... but, then he wouldn't do talent shows._

_Right?_

_Rose was genuinely confused._

_Hugo noticed the door was a tad bit opened. He muttered to the door with warning, "Rose. I know you're there. Show yourself."_

_She jumped with alarm. She decided it was best to obey him because she wanted to tell him about their developing baby, after all. Perhaps this news will really calm him. Hugo wouldn't mind having an extra audience._

_... R-Right?_

_"Now that you have finally decided to stop spying on me like a creep, what is it you want to tell me?" Hugo sat on the chair in front of their main desk and folded his hands on his lap. She felt as if he was playing around a teensy bit with the way he was acting. She couldn't be so sure. At least he was listening._

**_Sometimes he never gave her the chance._ **

_"Hugo... we're having a baby."_

_She wanted to smile._

_She wanted to be excited._

_But her guts told her that this wasn't going to end well._

_How right her gut instinct was._

_"E-Excuse me, Rosemary? Could you repeat that for me?" Hugo seemed as if he was speaking slowly; like he wasn't understanding her language._

_"... I am pregnant, Hugo. We are having a baby."_

_Hugo was at a loss for words. He flinched at Rose's answer, then it looked like he hunched over even more so than ever before. But then..._

**_... His smile widened as his hidden hand tightened into a fist._ **


End file.
